koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Luban
Sun Luban (onyomi: Son Rohan) is the eldest daughter of Wu Emperor Sun Quan. Said to have been dearly devoted to her father, she was also a shrewd and power-hungry woman who sought to control Wu through illicit means until Sun Chen forced her into exile. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors 7 references her in the quiz section of Conquest Mode. She and Sun Luyu serve as the player's opponents in the Atelier Quest Board collaboration event of Shin Sangoku Musou Blast. Annoyed by her sister's failure to stop the intruding Rorona, Sun Luban herself enters the fray. Totori, who had been a guest of the Sun sisters since her arrival, stops the fight by verifying Rorona as a friend. Once the misunderstanding ends, the embarrassed Sun Luban is urged by her sister to apologize and the two alchemists offer their services to Wu. Sun Luban makes her debut in the eleventh Romance of the Three Kingdoms game as a recruitable character whose strengths lie in politics, intelligence, and charisma. Like most female officers, her stats for war and leadership are inadequate. Her personal skill suggests Sun Luban as an supportive officer for any army, as it recover will after suffering damage against an enemy tactic. The twelfth title lists her birth and death years as 202 and 250 respectively. In this title her stats increased, including war-related ones, and is vastly superior when compared to Sun Luyu in all areas. Voice Actors Carrie Keranen - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) Historical Information Sun Luban was born to Sun Quan and his favorite wife, Lady Bu. When her first husband Zhou Xun suddenly passed away, she ended up marrying Grand Administrator Quan Cong of Xu Province. Throughout their marriage, she gave birth to Quan Yi and Quan Wu. When Sun Quan became bedridden due to old age, a political struggle erupted between Sun Luban and her younger sister Sun Luyu over who would claim the throne. The ambitious Sun Luban challenged Sun He's right to rule by petitioning their half-brother Sun Ba as heir apparent in a bid to manipulate the court by proxy. Sun Luyu, on the other hand, supported Sun Quan's chosen successor. Sun Luban was determined to undermine Sun He's position by slandering him and his mother Lady Wang, causing the latter to die from anxiety. Fed up with the succession crisis, Sun Quan ordered Sun Ba to commit suicide while sending Sun He into exile in 250. Sun Luban immediately threw her support to the young Sun Liang, even arranging a marriage between him and a female relative from her husband's family. She also began an affair with her distant cousin Sun Jun who was appointed as Sun Liang's regent. Together, the two of them consolidated much power from the court while disposing their enemies. Sun Luban in particular took this opportunity to have her sister executed under the pretext of conspiring against Sun Jun. She was eventually banished to Yuzhang by Sun Chen who turned against Sun Liang in favor of Sun Xiu. Gallery Sun Luban (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Sun Luban (ROTK12).jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait Kuchidake-onna Sun Luban (YKROTK).png|Kuchidake-onna Sun Luban in Youkai Sangokushi Otsubone-sama Sun Luban (YKROTK).png|Otsubone-sama Sun Luban Sun Luban (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters